


January 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was one Thursday afternoon when Supergirl and Amos defeated two bank robbers.





	January 12, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

It was one Thursday afternoon when Supergirl and Amos defeated two bank robbers before they enjoyed a father-daughter lunch in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
